Falling
by The Witch With A Voice
Summary: Chat Noir is a fallen hero, or atleast that is what Paris thinks. Marinette is sent spiraling into depression by the loss of her partner and friend. After being hurt another time by someone she trusts the most, who is left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally 'I Am Gryffindor's' story but now it's mine so ya... enjoy reading.**

It was a new Akuma. The one that was attacking had gotten angry when he had lost a fencing tournament to Adrien Agreste. The akumatized man was given a sword stronger than steel and sharper than any blade ever known. It attacked with more fury than any akuma ever had.

He was now in a fight with Chat Noir as Ladybug tried to subdue him. With the sound of Chat Noirs staff slipping against the Akumas sword, Ladybugs stomach turned. Then the sickening sound of blade piercing flesh hit her ears. When the Akuma pulled his sword out of Chat Noirs stomach, he let Chat fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Whillhe Akuma was temporarily looking down at the fallen hero, Ladybug wiped the tears from her eyes. With a good throw of her yo-yo, she had the Akumas infected sword. When she broke it, it cut deep into her hand. She merely grunted as blood fell from the cut. As she deevilized the Akuma, she was not aware of the Chats consciousness. Meaning he could see every moment of all of this.

When the butterfly flew off, Ladybug rushed to Chat Noir. She looked into his eyes and tried to tell him he would be alright. He looked back at her struggling to smirk as he said, "Remember, all cats have nine lives." That's when he fell unconscious. And that's when the Ambulance arrived. They took Chat Noir as she called out to him. She was left with his blood on her fingers and her heart in pieces.

* * *

Chat Noir was taken to the hospital. He was rushed into urgent care where they suffered a problem, his blood levels were dropping fast and they could not get his suit off. After a rather rough time consulting the Chat and after swearing to secrecy, Chat transformed into Adrien Agreste. He was taken into a room to be given blood and his father was called, explaining everything to the last detail.

No more that three minutes had passed when Gabriel Agreste arrived at the hospital. It had taken some time, but the doctors finally got Adrien patched up as best they could so that he would not bleed out. Then all they could do was wait until Ladybugs magic healed him.

* * *

After the Akuma was deevilized, Ladybugs magic started to fix the city. When everything seemed almost clear, a swarm of Ladybugs circled the hero. They kept flying around her until there was a flash of light.

Suddenly Ladybug was transported into a dimly lit rose colored room. The room itself seemed to be made of unbreakable glass, with no clear way of escape. Ladybug froze as another flash of light overtook the room. From the light came a beautiful woman. Her skin was red as rose petals and her eyes were black as coal. She did not seem to have hair, but a veil of red silk covered her head. The silk draped around her body forming a silk robe.

"Greetings, Ladybug." The woman said in a soothing voice.

"Who are you?" Ladybug questioned.

"But Ladybug, don't you recognize me. I am Tikki." She spoke.

"Tikki. But how?"

"Kwami only appear like this when there is a great decision to be made."

"What decision?" Ladybug asked, slightly letting her guard down.

"As you know, the Miraculous were never meant for evil. The Ladybug magic has always been able to fix destroyed lives. But magic is a serious thing to toy with. Sometimes, in the aftermath of great destruction, there is not enough magic to heal all wounds. Sometimes a choice must be made between healing the most serious of all the wounds."

Ladybug gasped, then looked down to her still bleeding hand.

"As you know, Chat Noir was fatally injured tonight. He will not be able to live without the Ladybug magic." A image of Chat Noir in a hospital bed appeared, although his face was obscured so she could not see it.

"But, your hand was irreversibly damaged in battle." Tikki gestured to Marinette injured hand.

"You must choose between Chat Noirs life and your hand." Tikki stated.

"What will happen if I choose for Chat to live."

"Your hand is so damaged that it can not be fixed. It would be removed and your life would change forever."

"But Chat dies if I choose myself. I could never do that."

"What are you saying, Ladybug?" Asked Tikki

"Chat Noir will not die tonight. I will have to deal with the loss of my hand, but his life is much more important." Ladybug stated.

"So be it." Tikki shouted. There was another bright light and Ladybug was returned to her original position.

* * *

Adrien sat up fully healed in his hospital bed, to find his father looking back at him.

"So..." Adrien started.

"Yes?" Asked Gabriel Agreste.

"You know I'm..."

"Yes, I know your Chat Noir. The hospital staff that knows have been sworn to secrecy." Gabriel confirmed.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Solemnly asked Adrien.

"Adrien," said Gabriel as he got up to sit closer to his son, "I am very proud of you for all that you have done. The only one who should be dissapointed is you, because I was the one that let you risk your life without even knowing. I promise, from now on I will be in your life more often."

That's when Adrien hugged his father, who hugged him back.

"Father?"

"Yes Adrien?"

"I think I am going to give up being Chat Noir."

"Why?" Asked Gabriel, anticipation etched into his voice.

"Ladybug, and all of Paris, would be better of that way. I need to hide the Black Cat Miraculous, the source of Chat Noirs power."

"I have an idea. We could hide it behind the portrait of your mother. But how will you explain Chat Noirs disappearance?" Gabriel asked.

"I think I know. Tell the doctors to put it out on the internet, Char Noir officially died tonight."

* * *

It was the next day and Marinette was now laying in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. Tikki had been right, her hand was damaged beyone repair. She had barely gotten any sleep the last night, images of blood flashed in her dreams. Specifically Chat Noirs blood, on the Akumas sword.

"Marinette, you need to stop staring at the ceiling." The kwami said.

"What do you suggest I do?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe reas the Ladyblog?" Said the kwami as she typed on Mainettes phone. Them the creature gasped.

Marinette snatched the phone from the kwami and looked down at here screen.

"Marinette, I don't think you should..." But it was to late, a tear already left Marinette's eyes.

The screen read...

Hello Paris, I am sorry to report there has been a terrible accident. Because of the recent Akuma attack, Chat Noir is reported to have been killed. You can see the hospitals website for more information. I hope Chat Noir knows we all appreciate his sacrifice and he will be greatly honored.

"No." Whispered Marinette, as tears freely fell. That's when her head got fuzzy and she fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was a faint whisper of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**This next chapter is a VERY revised version of the other.**

"Ok people, settle down now! It's been almost a month and nobody's heard a peep from either Marinette or Adrien. We've texted but they haven't been answering and their parents haven't been letting us even within walking distances of their houses. But today's the day they are both coming back. So get that 'Welcome Back banner in the air and the balloons inflated!"

As Alya gave demands until they were fulfilled. Finally the classroom looked perfect for the two favorite (the teachers were not denying it) students. It had been a month since they had heard from the two after all, oddly enough it had also been a month since the last Akuma attack. Only moments after everyone was back to their seats did they hear footsteps. When the door opened, they saw a figure in an oversized hoodie walk into the room. It stopped by the teachers desks to give them a slip of paper. The teacher read over the paper then just stared at it in shock. The figure that had their face obscured by the hoodie took a seat in the back of the classroom, next to a slightly frightened Nathaniel. The classroom was silent for a while until the teacher spoke up.

"Well, let's welcome Ms. Dupain-Cheng back into the classroom."

There was a small, confused murmur that speed over the classroom. Nathaniel turned to Marinette and offered a small smile, but she turned away slightly leaving Nathaniel to look at her in a worried manner. That's when Alya marched up to her seat.

"Girl where have you been? We've all been so worried about you!" But Marinette did not respond.

"Mari? Are you alright?" Alya tried a bit more softly, but with no results.

"Marinette-" Tried Nathaniel but he was cut off by the sound of the door closing. Everybody turned to see Adrien standing in front of the door. They were shocked at how pale he was. The normal spark in his eyes was slightly dimmed.

"Hey everybody." He said softly, taking his usual seat besides Nino.

"Hey dude, where have you been?" Asked Nino in a sincere tone. Alya had gone back to Marinette, who had not reacted to Adriens arrival.

"Ok now I know something's up, what happened?" Questioned Alya.

"Let's all take a 'field trip' outside, Alya you stay here." Suddenly said the teacher. As the students filed out the door, Alya walked up to the teachers desk.

"Alya, it's not a very good idea to be pestering Marinette right now. Something happened."

"What happened?" Asked Alya.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that." Said the teacher shooting a informative glance at Marinette's paper on her desk.

"Alright." Said Alya. She quickly hustled out of the room, but not before swiftly grabbing that paper. Once Alya was outside she read what was on the paper and gasped.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng has recently suffered complete loss of one of her hands. As a result of stopping fatal bleeding, her hand was completely amputated. She is not to participate in any physical activities until further notice. She will soon be equipped with an artificial replacement for the hand she lost."

The note was signed by a doctor. Alya soon returned it to the teacher and rushed to find Marinette. She found her sitting alone by some bushes. Alya was about to walk up to Marinette when she was suddenly pulled into one of the bushes. She was about to scream when she saw who had a hold of her arm. She saw Nathaniel shushing her.

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Marinette?" He whispered.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And um... stalker much?!" Alya harshly whispered back.

"Hey, it's not just me! Most of the class is around here somewhere, watching." He whispered as he elbowed the the bush to his right. A small noise of pain came from the Bush that sounded a lot like Rose. Alya rolled her eyes, got up, and walked to Marinette. When she was next to her she suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"So the teacher told you then." Spoke Marinette harshly as she pushed Alya off of her.

"I stole the note off her desk." Replied Alya.

Marinette didn't respond for the longest time. "You shouldn't have done that. This doesn't concern you." She whispered finally.

"It does concern me. I'm your best friend." Alya said with a hurt tone, then tried to hug Marinette again but was swiftly counterd.

"Stop that. Stop hugging me. Stop trying to understand how I feel." Mumbled Marinette through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry." Alya whispered.

"It's fine Alya, it's not your fault so don't apologize." She stated quickly.

"How?" Asked Alya.

Marinette sighed. "About a month ago, I got caught up in The Akuma Attack. That psychopathic Akuma managed to catch up to me and he cut up my hand pretty bad. It was bled pretty bad."

"Show me?" Asked Alya.

"No." Marinette answered.

"Why not?" Asked Alya.

"Because." Marinette stated.

"Just show me!" Alya pleaded.

"No!" Shot Marinette.

Marinette tried to get up and walk away, but Alya caught hold of her hoodie's hood. Marinette ended up tangled in her hoodie before it slipped over her head revieling her grey t-shirt and severely bandaged arm that was noticeably missing a hand. Alya gasped. Marinette was seething with anger and was just about to go off on her when a few bushes and trees gasped along with Alya.

"Is my medicine still taking affect, or is the vegetation extra chatty today" Marinette huffed.

"No, the bushes here have eyes." Alya stated blankly back. Then she shouted for a nearby bush to reveal itself and a blushing Nathaniel slowly rose out of the bush.

"Hey." He said, not looking either of then in the eyes.

"Anybody else?" Marinette asked coldly. That's when most of the class, except for Cloe of course, ducked out from their hiding places. Adrien ducked out from behind a tree and walked up to Marinette.

"So..." Started Adrien.

"So... what?" Marinette interrupted. Alya and Nathaniel looked at each other. They were not only surprised at Marinette for being able to talk to Adrien, but to be able to talk in such a rude manor.

"I'm so sorry." Adrien said sincerely.

"Stop apologizing, this isn't your fault!"

"But I-" Adrien started, but was cut off again.

"Stop that! Don't act like you know how I feel! You do not know how this feels!" Shouted Marinette.

"You think I don't know how it feels?" Whispered Adrien.

That's when something in Adrien snapped. A month full of anger from feeling like a failure and not having seen Ladybug finally broke down the stone fortress behind his smile.

"You think I don't know how it feels?!" Yelled Adrien. "Marinette, I've lived with this type of shit for a good long time. My Mom died and at best my father talked to me once a month. To top it all off I havn't seen the love of my life in a month and I most likely am never going to see her again! Do you really think I don't understand this?!"

By the end of his rant, Adrien's face was red, his eyes were full of anger, and his fists were clenched tight. But he melted instantly when he saw a lone tear roll down Marinette's cheek.

"Mari I-" Adrien started to say, but Marinette had already spun around. She grabbed her hoodie from Alya and pit it on, swiftly putting on the hood to cover her head. Then she ran off to a destination unknown by her class.

It all happened so fast. But, in a flash of read hair Nathaniel was in front of Adrien. Nathaniel looked him dead in the eyes, anger bubbling inside him as he raised his arm into the air. Then in one fluid motion, he slapped Adrien across the face. Hard.

Adrien grabbed his cheek where Nathaniel had struck and looked at the red-haired boy in shock and a little fear.

"You have no idea what you just did, you Pretty-Boy Idiot!" Whispered Nathaniel, loathing filling his voice to the brim. Then Nathaniel turned on his heal and ran off in the same direction as Marinette. Leaving the rest of the class behind.

Slowly everyone turned to look at Adrien. Then, slowly, they all started to file away. Leaving Adrien all alone with only his mind to repeat what was just said to him over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident at the school, Adrien swiftly ran back to his mansion; not bothering to call Natilie to send the Limo. It had started to downpour and by the time Adrien was at the front gates, he was soaked. Once Adrien got inside he stomped violently up the stairs, dodging Natilie's alarmed questions along the way.

Adrien marched into his father's office, shoes squeaking and water dripping from the bridge of his nose. Despite his father's complaints he opened the painting of his mother to reveal a red and black box that Adrien knew so well. As a last attempt before Adrien could march out of his office, Gabriel Agrest tried to console his son. But his words were cut off.

"Listen, I don't particularly care about whatever your going to try and say to me. I've heard it all before. But, father, I honestly do not care right now." Letting his eyes travel once more over the shelves, Adrien tryed to remember every item behind that compartment. Right down to the travel maps and a blue fan that belonged to his mother. Once Adrien was finished, he marched out of the room without another word.

Once he reached his own room he locked the door, moving a bookcase in front of it in case his father decided to try and bother him again. Once that was done, Adrien took off his bookbag and gracelessly discarded it onto the floor. He opened the box he still has in his hands and slipped the Cat Miraculous onto his finger. Once he saw Plagg, he proceeded to glare daggers at the kwami.

"Hey, why do your eyeballs want to murder me?" Complained Plagg.

Adrien did not notice as he was now thinking out loud.

"Caught up in the fight? How did she get caught up in the fight?! I was there, I didn't see her! And another thing, why were none of us told about that injury. How does she even have that injury in the first place?! Ladybugs magic heals everything-"

"Well.." The kwami answered Adrien.

"Plagg?!" The look in Adrien's eyes grew even more dangerous than they were before.

"Ya never gave me much of a chance to say anything!" Plagg tried to say.

When Adrien just stared at the kwami, eye twitching, he knew it was a good time to let him know.

"Alright. So the night of the last Akuma attack, the night Chat Noir supposedly died, a Desciding Ceremony was held." Plagg saw the confused look on Adrien's face, so he decided to explain further.

"A Deciding Ceremony is called by the powers of the Miraculous when some of the damage from dark forces is just to much for the Miraculous to heal. So the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous must decide between two of the worst injuries, deciding witch to heal."

"How do you know this has anything to do with Marinette?" Asked Adrien, a bit more calmly than before.

"After the Deciding Ceremony, Ladybugs kwami can choose to tell anyone of the kwami's that are activated any important information about it. Ladybugs Kwami and I go way back. I think she only decided to tell me what had been at stake." The kwami was now staring directly at Adrien, searching for any sign of anger. What he saw was confusion.

"But still, how did she get caught up in the attack? I never saw-" That's when Adrien's eyes went wide as he remembered something from the night of the last Akuma.

 _(Flashback...)_

 _Chat Noir had doubled over in pain. His body shaking as he fell to the ground. The world around him spun as the sword that impaled him was dislodged from his stomache. For a second_ _it seemed like he might have fell unconscious, witch he would've welcomed. But instead he watched as the sword of the Akuma was snatched away, into His Lady's hands. To his horror, she gripped the sword with the blade to her flesh. Chat Noir had to look away, not being able to witness much more of His Lady's blood flow from the deep wounds the sword had caused. Soon the attack was over and Chat Noir was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, where he finally passed out._

 _(...End Flashback)_

Recognition flashed across Adrien's eyes as Plagg watched him closely. Adrien fell to his knees on the hardwood floor. He pounded his fists once on the floor, resting them there. He stared down at the floor, eyes wide.

"Marinette is... Ladybug. Marinette is Ladybug. MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!" Adrien began to repeat as Plagg watched the wide eyes fill with something much more powerful than fear or hate could ever be. Pain.

Adrien rose to his feet and walked to his computer. He sat in the chair in front his desk and pulled a photo of Ladybug he had pinned up out of its place.

He looked at her noting every one of her features. Everything he knew about Ladybug. Everything matched Marinette to perfection. How could he have been so stupid? It was so obvious! Adrien then started to mumble.

"I really am an idiot." He mumbled.

He sat there, Ladybug photo clenched in his fist. Plagg watched him silently. For once cheese was the farthest thing from the kwami's mind.

Adrien sat there for a while, his ears muffled with his own greif; he did not hear the warning calls of the black cat kwami. Blinded by pain, he did not see the little black butterfly land on his photo of Ladybug untill it was to late.

* * *

 **Remember to review! Next we're back to Marinette.**


End file.
